Im outside of your window
by SwEeTtInG
Summary: Kairi has figured out that the walls are down! But what will happen when she steps out?Will she find Sora? Will They end up together? SXKread and revew
1. Chapter 1

Kairi walked slowly to the end of the pier and sat down. Dangiling her feet over the edge of the dock, She closed her eyes and embraced the memories.

When she was a child, Kairi didnt have alot of friends. She had just washed up on the shore one day. She was a 16 year old princess, princess of Hallow Bastion.

Her parents were killed by the heartless. Her mothers last words were a spell to send her here. Where she could be protected by...The Keyblade master.

Sora was her best friend and even know she didnt have a clue to where he was, where he has been or even if he is alive.

Tears came down when she thought of that. She couldnt live without him. She knew he might come back someday... he promised.

"Hey Princess Kairi." A voice from behind her said playfully. She hurridly wiped the tears away.

She looked behind her and smiled at Selphie. The third one who knew all of her secrets and her adventure.

Selphie dangeled her legs over the dock like Kairi. The moon shining in Selphie's eyes.

'Selphie has grown up.' Kairi thought as she glanced at her. She was right, Selphie no longer wore dresses. Now she wore a tight pink spagetti strap shirt with a black bra (making it all hang out)

low rise jeans and a red thong to support them.

Kairi had indeed changed too. She stopped wearing her school girl outfit because her and Selphie...quit school. Kairi couldnt handle the stress it seemed like all of

her teachers were giving her Fs.

"I know what your thinking about." Selphie said grinning.

Kairi rolled her eyes, Selphie always knew what Kairi was thinking about, it seemed like the whole island did.

"What am I thinking about Selph?" Kairi asked her glancing at the sky.

"Duh the same thing as yesterday!" She said giggling a bit.

Kairi let a giggle out and kept looking at the sky. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Trying to think of his voice. She just couldnt.

"Well I should head home. I'll see you later Kai." Selphie said. With a sigh

she began walking to her boat untying it and rowing away. (there on the one Island in Destiny islands there houses are not on the island that appears in KH.)

Kairi sat there silently for a while. She just wanted to lie there for the rest of her life. But she couldnt.

She could never live the way she wanted to. She never wanted to be a princess. But those were her dutys and she had to fufull them.

Just than Kairi saw something. A streak across the sky.

"Falling stars?" Kairi questioned to herself silently. But there were millions of them! And otomaticly Kairi understood what they meant!

"The walls are down!" She yelled to noone in particular.

Kairi couldnt help but fall on her hands and knees and cry. But these were not tears of sadness they were tears of Joy.

She was going to be free. She was going to find him! She was going to see Sora!

The tears kept pouring. She had to go get Selphie. And they were going on an adventure to find Sora.

Kairi ran as fast as she could to Selphies house.

When Selphie awnsered the door Kairi was still crying. Kairi embraced her and jumped and squealed.

"Why are you crying if your so happy!" Selphie asked still getting bounced around.

"Because Selphie" Kairi said crying harder and smiling. "Were getting out of here! Were going to find Sora. So get ready and i will see you on the dock at 9 tommorow!"

Kairi said taking a breath.

Selphie stared in awe. Than very slowly she began grinning.

"Hell Yes!" She said mishividly

Ok That was good! That was Chapter one! Please review or there will be no more! thanks!


	2. Stealing money Leaving

Im outside of your window chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I dont own Kingdom hearts:(

(A/N: Things are diffrent in this game. They quit school because i told them to. and when they step out of the walls some weird stuff happens! Please review!

Chapter 2

Selphie grinned as she and Kairi quietly snuck up to her room. Making sure her parents who were asleep wouldent wake.

Selphie grabbed a black back pack and started to pack some clothes and hair things also makeup things.

"Selphie you need to put some black clothes on. Black with black." Kairi noted

Selphie looked at Kairi and looked at what she was wearing.

A black T shirt, Black capris with chains on them, black fishnets on her arms and legs, and black skater shoes.

"I dont want to look like a goth Kai" Selphie snapped

"Well your going to have to if you want to come with me Selph!" Kairi demanded

"Fine!" Selphie stomped her foot and headed for her closet.

Kairi sat down on the bed and began thinking of him. If she found him... She might be able to stay with him.

How she would love that. Kairi thought of what Sora was like now. She wondered if he had changed in any way. Well she hadent seen him for she didnt know how long.

But she was 15 now.

"Kairi!" Selphie shreiked trying to bring Kairi back to reality.

"Selphie we need to get some money!" Kairi said opening her eyes.

"Well what do you think of this outfit?" Selphie asked holding up some black jeans and a black tanktop.

"Its fine Selph, just bring a sweater." Kairi said.

"Mkay Kai. But how am i supposed to get money?" Selphie asked folding her clothes and placing them in the back pack.

"Um steal some from your parents." Kairi said "And I have about 25 dollers here. But you never know.. we might need more."

"Well ok Kai. But im not good at being sneaky! Its hard for me! Selphie said.

"Ok Selph this is not going to be a problom." Kairi said, biting her lip. "Where does your mother and father keep there wallets?"

"Well my father keeps it in his closet and my mother in her purse." Selphie said.

"Well this shouldnt be a problom. Your parents are asleep right? Kairi said

"Well yes." Selphie awnsered looking nervous.

"Well than lets go." Kairi said.

Kairi and Selphie walked quietly to Selphie's parents room. Kairi felt nervous, she had never stolen money from other peoples parents before.

When they arrived at the door they opened it making sure to do it slowly so it wouldnt make noise. They walked quietly past there parents beds and opened the closet door.

They hurridly walked into it and shut the door behind them.

Selphie lead Kairi to a shelf that kept a wallet on top of it.

Kairi grabbed it and opened it quietly so the velcro wouldnt wake Selphies parents. There was a 50 doller bill and a 5 doller bill. That seemed like enough!

Kairi glanced at Selphie.. she grabbed the money, shut the wallet and quietly walked out of the closet.They wrote a note to Selphies parents.

They grabbed Selphies stuff and walked out the front door. Kairi climbed on her motorcycle and Selphie got on the back of her and they drove away.

They arrived at the docks and they hurridly got into one of the boats and started rowing to there island. When they arrived they tied the boat to the dock and ran towards the secret spot.

They stepped into the secret spot, walking down the long narrow trail. When they arrived to the core they noticed all of the scribbles and crap on the wall.

Kairi couldnt help it but the tears came down when she saw the door, the door to get out of here. She walked slowly to it and it automaticly opened.

They stepped through and were engulfed with bright lights and fell into complete darkness.

Chapter 2! Man i worked hard! If i get 3 reviews i will post chapter 3! please review- Rikku


	3. 2 of 7 pricesses

DISCLAMER: Nope i still dont own Kingdom hearts! Damnit:(

(A/N Ok i know this is a little too much but i will probably put like 2 more chapters in for her and than move to Sora. Thank you for your reviews! Kingdom 219 thanks for being my first

reviewer!

Chapter 3 Im outside of your window

Kairi felt numb her body had fallen into complete darkness. She opened her eyes slowly. She was lieing on

a dark ground it felt cold and made her body feel number. Can that happen? She looked around and right infront of her was a man.

Maybe a couple months older. Brown spiky hair and tan skin. He waved at her and slowly disapered.

"Ugh are we in Hell?" Selphie groaned a couple feet away from me. She stood up and slowly tried to walk towards Kairi

But she stumbeld over her own feet and fell to the ground. Everything going silent. Kairi didnt want to awnser Selphie's

stupid question. She felt like she couldnt.

Kairi had to get up and start searching for Sora. She got up slowly and began walking dizzily towards Selphie.

"Selph! Are you okay?" Kairi cried. There was no awnser. She got up and kicked her in the back.

"Owch! Selphie hurridly got up and tried to slap Kairi hard on the back ( Trust me it hurts!)

But she jumped away and Selphie missed.

"Thats it Kairi i cant take these black clothes! I mean they match the walls!" Selphie ran to her backpack and quicky removed her shirt

Hurridly putting on a pink one.

"C'mon Selphie we should try to get out of here!" Kairi grabbed Selphies hand and ran anywhere she could go.

Finally after about an hour of searching they found a mysterious door. It was shaped like you would find a palace in Egypt.

She quickly opened it and holding Selphie's hand tightly they stepped through.

Kairi opened her eyes and discovered a place full of sand and was very hot. There was a sign, she ran towards it and brushed off the sand. It read:

Welcome to Agrabah. Kairi's eyes grew wide. She knew that Jazmin was from here and Jazmin had become a good friend to her during the... darktimes.

Kairi looked around there was no sign of Selphie. She hoped Selphie had not been sent to another world!

Kairi walked toward a huge pillar and started to climb up. When she reached the top she looked around.

There were many tall buildings and castles!

"Holy shit!" Kairi whispered to herself.

Kairi hurridly climbed down and ran towards the castle. Maybe there she would fine Jazmin.

When she arrived she pushed the biggest door in the world..s.

The door opened to reviel a long hall way next to it was a large staircase. "Hello!" Kairi cried.

"Kairi!" Jazmin was halfway down the stairs when she saw Kairi. Her black clothes starteld her and wondered why she was wearing it.

"How did you get here all by yourself? I just saw Sora about a week ago!" Jazmin finished walking down the stairs and walked up to Kairi.

"Well when i saw that the walls were down I... wait a minute you saw Sora! Gasp Where is he? Is he Ok? Is he still here?"

Kairi had so many questions that she couldnt hold still.

"Yes i did see Sora. He dropped by. He looks much older." Jazmin finished her sentence with a sigh.

"Well I am here to search for him! I will go to every world to find him!" Kairi cried.

Jazmin grabbed Kairi's shoulders and lead her up the stairs.

She let Kairi use her shower and brought her a pair of new clothes. It was a warrior outfit! (Like Rikku's warrior outfit from FFX2)

"Oh my god, Jazmin it is so beautiful!" Kairi nearly burst into tears. Just then Jazmin brought out a

long sleek sword.

" I want you to be safe on your journey Kairi." Jazmin said.

"Oh thank you!" Kairi swung the sword and felt the smoothness. This sword was made for her!

Just than Aladden burst into the room. He had always liked Kairi as a friend. He wanted to show his friend the

cave of wonders!

"Hey Kairi!" Aladden exclaimed. "Want to go to the cave of wonders?"

"Cave of wonders?" Kairi bit her lip." I would love to!"

Aladden whisteled and a fast as the speed of light came the magic carpet. They all hopped on it and it flew towards the cave of wonders.

When they arrived the hopped off and started walking towards there destination.

When they arrived things were quiet. They paused walking. Trying to listen to anything!

They looked foward and noticed the cave of wonders. They walked foward.

Just than the cave of wonders sprung to life and swalloed them. There screams were the only thing they could hear.

Ok so thats the end of chapter 3! i worked damn hard so please review. 3 more reviews and i will be glad to post chapter 4! Rikku


	4. Cave of wondersHeartless attack

Hey guys! Hoped you had a good thanksgivin! I sure did! So thank you for your reviews! email me at: Luv ya!

DISCLAMER: i want to own KH but nopes i dont! DANG!

Chapter 4

Jazmin despreatly shook Kairi, who was lieing on the ground uncouncious. Jazmin only shook her harder.

"Kairi wake up!" Jazmin cried. There was a tiny pond next to them, Aladden ran to it, scooped up some water in his hands and poured it on Kairi.

Kairi sputtered and instantly her eyes opened. She looked at both Aladden and Jazmin.

"Whadya do that for!" She said angirly. She shot up on her feet and looked around.

This room was so dim. She walked toward the pond. It was small but very very deep.

"You guys we have to get out of here! There might be heartless!" Jazmin said.

" Your right Jaz." Aladden sighed.

Kairi ran over to a wall. She started banging on it as hard as she could. The wall slide to the side and Kairi had been leaning on it!

She screamed as she fell.

Aladden and Jazmin ran over to the wall. It was still opened. They looked at eachother and nodded.

They had to wait and see if they could see Kairi. They couldnt jump until they knew what was down there!

After about an hour of falling Kairi landed in ice cold water.

"Aladden Jazmin!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. There was no awnser.

"Help!" She screamed so loud, they were bound to hear her.

Jazmin and Aladden had heard Kairis cry.

"Kairi! Where are you!" Aladden yelled down at her.

"Im in cold water! I dont know how to get out!" Kairi cried up to them.

Im coming down there!" He yelled.

"Aladden you cant!" Jazmin shrieked.

"We have to get Kairi and you have to stay up here!" Aladden squeazed her upper arms, kissed her and jumped down the passage.

Jazmin looked down at the passage. She saw Aladden dissaper in the darkness.

"Aladden!" Kairi cried. She tried to look at him but it was pure darkness!

" Kairi where are we!" Aladden asked her.

"Like i would know! I just fell down here!" Kairi said.

"Maybe i shouldnt have jumped!" Aladden said

Jazmin didnt know what to do! Heartless were all around her!

If she jumped she would be stuck down there! She had to pull them out immidatly!

But first she had to fight! She punched the closest heartless.

When Jazmin fineshed off all of the heartless she looked around.

There was nothing to help her get them out! She ran to the passagway that held her boyfriend and her friend.

" Guys! The heartless are attacking how do I get you out of there!" Jazmin yelled down to them.

It was too late, Kairi and Aladden had been sucked down into a drain! Jazmin couldnt help but cry when they didnt awnser. She had to save them!

A young man walked down the streets of Traverse town wondering about his best friend Kairi.

Kairi sputtered and spit water out of her mouth. She looked around and saw an uncounicous Aladden. She ran to him and pumped his stomach.

He instantly woke and spit the water out. They were in a dim room. She walked around and all of a sudden about 50 heartless appeared.

"Are you ready Kairi?" Aladden asked.

"Im ready!" Kairi ran towards the heartless and swung her sword.

Great place to stop huh! Please review this was my hardest chapter!


	5. trapped

So how did you like my last chapter? I know I know i didnt do such a hott job but this time i will work hard! This is my last chapter for Kairi and then im moving on to Sora.

Disclamer: Yeah i do own KH. JK

Chapter 5

Kairi had to lie down. Her feet were killing her. She had just fought what seemed to be a million heartless.

She sighed. She hoped they wouldnt come back. What did they want?

Aladden sat next to her and sighed.

"What should we do?" Kairi asked quietly. She was wet and cold and worn out.

"Im not sure. We need to get out of here!" Aladden fell back on his back and sighed again.

"Aladden!" Kairi cried making Aladden jump.

"What?" He yelled.

"Theres a rope hanging on the wall! We can climb back up to Jazmin and get out of here!" Kairi yelled.

" Ok lets get started."

Kairi and Aladden climbed for hours. Kairi was halfway up. If she looked down she would definatly fall!

She concentraited on the top.

After they got to the top they saw Jazmin waiting for them.

She hugged both of them. They decided they had better get out now.

They came from room to room.

They climbed stairs and walked down stairs.

Finally they came to a very strange room.

The room had a very blue and clean pool in the middle of the room.

The walls were black and all 3 of them could sense darkness...maybe heartless.

"What is this?" Kairi whispered.

"Im not sure." Aladden said quietly.

"I dont think this room is the lightest room." Jazmin said.

All of a sudden the pool turned pitch black and so many heartless appeared, it was hard to count.

"What do we do?" Kairi cried. She hadent noticed the huge pool and the small heartless behind her that pushed her into the pool of darkness.

Ok this isnt the best longest chapter but please review!


	6. the pool of darkness

Disclamer:No

a/n: Sorry its been taking me so long. But so much has happened. So i was pretty busy! and there in hallow bastion.

Chapter 6

Kairi had fallen straight into the pool. She was still falling slowly in the crystal clear water.

She looked up and saw strings of her hair and just water. She scrambeled around the water. She couldnt breath.

But... She wasnt dieing or losing air.

Kairi tried to swim back up to the surface but a strong force was holding her down.

After hours of trying to get to the top she gave up and let her body keep floating to the bottom.

A very strong young man of 15 walked to his very own gummi ship and decided to visit his home town.

Kairi's body landed slowly on a cold stone floor. She scrambled to her feet.

Where was she?

"Kairi?" A voice behind her said.

Kairi's breath was gone. She knew that voice. She turned to the handsome face that called her name.

"Riku?" Kairi cried.

The tears in her eyes welled up and she ran straight into his arms.

She felt his strong arms around her. She looked up into his blank grey eyes.

"Riku." Kairi breathed.

"Kairi come with me. I will get you a room and we can talk." Riku took her hand and lead her upstairs.

Riku had gotten her a very nice room to sleep in. He told her to meet him when she was ready.

She took a hott bath and changed into a beautiful black dress with pink lineing. She fixed her hair and put her necklase on.

She put on some pink eye shadow and some foundation. She put on some cute high heels and decided she was ready to see Riku.

She walked down stairs to see Riku sitting on a big red couch. A fire was going and a couple of candels.

Riku looked up at Kairi and greeted her. She sat on the couch next to him. They began talking.

"Kairi how did you get off of the Island?" Riku asked. Kairi told him the whole story.

Riku are you still heartless?" Kairi asked quietly not looking him in the eye. "You know what Kairi?" Riku asked. "I really dont know.

"What about...Sora?" Kairi asked looking down at her lap.

Riku glanced at her than back at her than back at the fire. He had no idea what happened to Sora. But he felt like he cared alot.

"I havent seen him latly Kai. Im sure he is fine though." Riku looked at the fire one more time.

Kairi got up and told Riku she was tired and was going to sleep. But she was lieing about this one.

She crept up to her room and starting packing. She knew this was going to break Rikus heart but she had to do it.


	7. escapingcalling him

A/N: Ok some people are leaving me annoying reviews. I sometimes cant make my chapters long. I have tried to make them longer and I will try to make this as long as i can.

Disclamer: Yawn

Chapter 7

After Riku fell asleep in his bedroom Kairi finished packing. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the castles front door.

Im so sorry Riku. Kairi thought to herself as she opened the door and inhaled to lakes breeze. She headed for the gummi garage.

She found one that suited her. It was black and purple. The most colerfull on she could get!

She jumped inside and started it up.

Kairi jumped a little when the engine came to life. She had never droven a gummi ship before!

She slowly pushed the stering sticks foward and the gummi ship slowly floated up.

She pushed foward again and the gummi ship slowly floated out of the gummi garage.

She needed to go to Traverse town. Maybe talk to Yuffie and Aereith or Leon.

She pushed foward hard and the gummi ship went faster. She looked back at the castle.

Something with silver hair and a black robe caught her eyes. He had a harpoon gun with him and was pointing it at the ship. It was Riku.

He shot the harpoon gun and Kairi knew she had to leave. She pushed foward on the gummi ship.

But it was too late. Riku had ahold of the ship and he was climbing up to get her.

She pushed the gas peatle and the gummi ship as fast as a star blinks out.

Riku held on. He still was making his way up to the gummi ship. In a second Riku reached the door. He opened it and

walked toward her. He walked to the sterring wheel and pushed a button, in an instant the gummi ship stopped.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" Riku yelled at her. Kairi looked down at her hands in her lap.

She decided to tell Riku the truth.

"Riku I only left the island to find Sora!" Kairi cried. Riku froze. He felt like he had hated Sora his whole life.

There was saddness in Rikus eyes. He gave one last look at her and took 2 steps and dissipered.

Kairi started up the ship again and kept going. She had to find Sora. But what about Riku?

She found her destination and landed in a gummi garage.

She heard the chewing of Tobbaco and thought maybe Cid was working in the garage.

She looked all around the other Gummis and found no one. She than gave up and walked out of the garage.

She looked around at the bright lights and the sad looking people.

Was Sora around? She ran up the town square and procided to Cids shop. She banged the doors open

and found no one. She than walked to the vacant house in the third district.

"Kairi?" A quiet voice reached her. It was Aeretth.

"Areith!" Kairi cried. The two girls hugged and Aereith would not let go.

Kairi grabbed her upper arms and gently put her back.

"What are you doing here? How? Why? Kairi put a finger to Areiths mouth and told her the whole story.

"We need to go see Leon and Merlin and Cid and of course Yuffie.

Aereith told Kairi to go and wait for her in the vacant lot as she found everyone.

Kairi headed up there and sat on the edge of the bed. She relaxed a bit. She thought of Riku and Sora.

She wondered how Riku was taking this. She cared for Riku alot. But she needed to find Sora.

Then just as Kairi was about to fall asleep the door banged open and Yuffie let out a huge squeal of delight.

She than jumped on her and gave her a huge hug. Leon came up to yuffie and grabbed the back of her shirt. He then pulled her

Off of Kairi.

"Thanks" Kairi sat up and looked at everyone. There was Leon, Cid, Aereith and Yuffie.

She stood up and decided to say something.

"Sora is not here is he?" She questioned sadly.

"No he isnt." Leon walked towards the window. "I think he went home Kairi."

Kairi looked up at him. She could have stayed home.

"Why would he go home?" Kairi asked. "Theres really nothing there."

"Because the Walls are down Kairi he can go home now. He can stay there." Yuffie said.

"We have to take her home. Sora is probably worried sick. We had better call him. Leon said.

He than picked up a walkie talkie and pushed a button. Then a young mans voice came on and kairi could have sworn she died.


End file.
